Truth, Lies
by Winterblazewolf
Summary: Toruble is brewing yet again. Aurors Harry and Ron are suddenly partnered by Blaise Zabini and suddenly the things that have happened in the past do not seem so real anymore. HPBZ, HPGW, RWHG for now


"Avada Keda-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry bellowed, successfully knocking the wizard's wand out of his hand. A look of momentary terror came over his face before he raised his wand again, readying himself to shout the killing curse yet again.

With a quick flourish of his wand, Ron stunned the wizard and conjured up ropes which bind him tightly. Harry and Ron exchanged gleeful looks as they approached the bounded criminal. They had been working as Aurors for the past nineteen years and every day had passed by breezily. It seemed that nothing was too difficult after Voldemort.

They were just getting ready to disapparate when Harry's wand flew out of his hand. He immediately scanned the area, noting with mild apprehension that there was practically no one in sight. Ron had his own wand held protectively in front of him as he surveyed the area around them as well. The air was stale as if there was not a single soul alive, even the rustling of the wind had ceased casting an eerie silence that wove its way through the night.

"I thought they said that there was only one person?" Ron questioned calmly, though Harry knew that Ron was only asking the question to relieve some of his nerves.

"Right, they did," Harry replied as an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. This had never happened before in his entire career as an Auror and he vividly recalled that the last time he felt this trapped and insecure was during Voldemort's reign.

"Really Potter, you should be more aware of your surroundings," a faintly familiar voice drawled from the shadows. "As should you, Weasley."

Harry and Ron instinctively turned to the direction of the voice. Ron held up his wand and muttered 'lumos' quickly under his breath. Beneath the shimmery light of the wand, the two men could just make out a figure of a person leaning against a wall. Judging from his voice by his height, the person was obviously a male though his built did not quite indicate that.

"Show yourself," Harry said in a composed voice, not wanting to let his nervousness show. It had been too long since he was addressed in that manner. It was slightly unnerving.

"Tsk tsk Potter, I expect better from you. Honestly, the Boy Who Lived, or was it the _Hero _nowadays? You were surprisingly easy to disarm." The conceited and taunting sneer was definitely too familiar for the person to be a stranger but Harry could not place a finger on which that voice belonged to. However, his face did flush with anger and embarrassment at the words and the degree of truth it insinuated. "You're pathetic."

"Who are you?" Harry repeated, feeling his anger flare. The surrounding street lamps started quivering violently and Ron placed a restraining hand on Harry's so that his magic was quelled slightly.

The mysterious man stepped out of the shadows and Harry and Ron both gasped audibly as they stared at the person in front of them. It had been many years since they last saw each other but the other still looked the same as ever with his high cheekbones and slanting eyes, along with a haughty look to match. Clad in expensive silk robes and leather boots, it was definitely Blaise Zabini standing in front of them despite looking older.

"Potter, Weasley," Blaise greeted with an incline of his head. He tossed Harry back his wand which the latter caught easily with his seeker instincts.

"Zabini," Harry replied coldly, not very pleased at the sudden appearance of the Slytherin. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Blaise shot back easily, apparently having lost none of his wits.

"Apprehending a criminal," Ron said in annoyance, indicating furiously to the still stunned wizard. "What does it look like to you?"

"Two kids getting lucky," Blaise answered swiftly, ignoring the murderous auras exuding from both Aurors.

"If you don't mind us, we'll get back to work," Harry said stoically as he and Ron disapparated. They did not miss the smirk on the ex-Slytherin's face or his parting words.

"See you two soon."

Ron was still looking disgruntled after they had rid themselves of the criminal and was now looking at his desk murderously. His glare was almost strong enough to burn a hole through the wooden structure. Harry was faring no better and he was glowering at the pictures of wanted criminals pasted on his desktop.

"What was Zabini doing there anyway? Appearing all of a sudden and criticising us?" Ron snarled angrily, his fists clenched by his side.

"I would like to know," Harry replied, his voice as angry as Ron's.

Just then Kingsley arrived into the room, looking severely displeased and slightly worried even. Harry and Ron immediately knew that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked once Kingsley came to a halt in front of them. The office was empty save the two of them since work officially ended a long time ago.

"I can't explain much now," Kingsley replied hurriedly. "I'm just here to inform you about something. You're going to have a new partner."

"But Ron's my partner," Harry said in shock. Ron looked every bit as bewildered as Harry felt and slightly despondent as well. "Look, it may sound childish of me but I don't think I'll work well with anybody else." Ron shot him a grateful and happy look which Harry returned with a wide grin.

"Oh don't worry Potter, I'll make up for your shortcomings," the previous same arrogant voice drawled from the doorway as Blaise Zabini came into view. There was a smirk on his face again.

"Kingsley you can't be serious," Harry pleaded in exasperation but it had been a while since Kingsley looked that serious.

"Unfortunately Harry, I am," he replied and Harry was slightly pleased to note that there was a note of apology in his voice.

"But Ron-"

"It's alright," Kingsley cut across him. "Ron will still be your partner. You three can work together. That's alright, isn't it Blaise?"

"Of course it is," Blaise replied pleasantly as Harry wondered since when was Kingsley on first name basis with the ex-Slytherin.

"Right, I have to rush to a meeting now," Kingsley said quickly and he was gone before anyone else could say anything.

Blaise's smirk was still plastered on his face when he turned to the two ex-Gryffindors who were too shocked to say anything. If possible, his smirk grew wider.

"It's a pleasure being able to work with you Potter, Weasley."


End file.
